Geologist
'Geologist' The geologist has dedicated his life to studying rocks and minerals to such an extent he can simply look at a stone and tell you exactly how much of each mineral it contains. They are often sought out to help analyze quarries and mines with their expertise. Role: The geologist is not well suited to combat, but using his unique abilities he can quickly turn the tides of battle for his allies in their favor. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 'Class Skills' The geologist's class skills (and the key ability for those skills) are: Appraise(Int), Climb(Str), Craft(Int), Knowledge (geography)(Int), Knowledge(nature)(Int), and Perception(Wis). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies:' Geologists are proficient with simple weapons, light armor, and shields. 'Class Features:' Break '''a geologist has mastered the ability to break down metal and stone objects into its base components, but they must be in possession of the item and it takes them one hour to do so. '''Study I '''a geologist with ranks in a knowledge skill can use the skill as if he had twice as many ranks in it. '''Study II '''at 16th level, his ranks are effectively quadrupled on any knowledge check. '''Analyze '''starting a 2nd level and every sixth level hereafter, a geologist may take up to one cubic feet of inorganic natural material, and automatically know the exact contents of the material. '''Analyze II '''at 8th level the geologist may now analyze cubic feet equal to his geologist level. '''Analyze III '''at 14th level the geologist may now analyze the ground below him for up to 100 feet in all directions. '''Analyze IV '''at 20th level the geologist may survey the ground below him for up to 5 miles in all directions. '''Move Earth '''starting at 4th level, 'the geologist may use move earth as the spell using his geologist level as the caster level as a standard action. '''Shape Stone '''starting at 5th level, a geologist may spend a full-round action to change the shape of any loose stone, or alternatively stone tools, armor or weapons as he desires. '''Crush Stone '''starting at 9th level, a geologist may break a stone item into its base materials as a touch action even if he is not in possession of the object. '''Shape Metal '''starting at 10th level, he may do the same with metal as he does with stone using his shape stone ability. '''Deep Analysis '''starting at 12th level, a geologist may spend a swift action to analyze any manufactured object with in his line of sight and analyze it as per his analyze ability, however this also shows the geologist the flaws and weaknesses of the object. Doing so grants him and any allies he adjacent to him an insight bonus of +10 to attack if analyzing armor, and an insight bonus of +20 to sunder attempts if the item is a weapon. This also effects constructs in such a way that they lose their immunity to critical hits. '''Crush Metal '''starting at 15th level, a geologist may now crush metal he touches in the same way he can crush stone objects with his crush stone ability. '''Transmute '''starting at 18th level a geologist may spend three hours to transmute up to 10 cubic feet of the materials he analyzed with his analysis to the other components found within the space. For instance. If he analyzed an area or object with 40% granite, and 60% iron, he may transmute the 40% granite into iron making the area's iron content 100%. ' ''' Category:Classes